


Amongst the Stars

by PumpkinAuthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinAuthor/pseuds/PumpkinAuthor
Summary: Somewhere in the stars, on a planet that runs on hierarchy based of physical power and apperance.A mistake was made long ago, sold away to a line of slavery where she was made to wait for years.Taken and sent back, over. And over. And over.Until he found her.Took her.Saved her.Loved her.But even that took awhile.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Amongst the Stars

  
Heels tapping the stone floor, his royal blue gaze followed the leather binds that kept them from running, connecting each one with a tie to an ankle.   
He couldn't help wondering how easily he could snap it but that wasnt what he cared about nor was the variety of antlers that glistened in the sun light. Dark, light, brown, white, each of them were those of a lower rank. Barely formed before they stopped growing.   
Until his gaze landed on a pair of charcoal ones. Fully formed, their arches and curves were elegant and that of a higher ranking. The woman's snow white hair confirmed it, just a rank beneath him.   
Exhaustion laced her dull emerald gaze that kept to the floor. How many buyers had she been through to end up like this?   
"You there. Why is she so exhausted."  
He commanded in a cool voice, the sudden speaking startling the woman and she instantly looked up at him. The marketer stumbled over his words before successfuly managing to speak.   
"She's unable to work under extreme conditions, keeps being returned because she collapses within an hour of even starting. I wouldn't-"   
He was interrupted by a growl, gaze narrowing as it moved to the marketer.   
"And so you keep putting her out? Can you not tell a higher ranking when you see them?"   
He spat, pressing his anger down before he looked back to her. A smooth hand reached out, claws retracring as he gently took her face and examined it. Sunken cheeks, dull eyes, skin pale to the point he couldnt tell if it were natural or not.   
"I was told if i gave her to anyone i would be killed!"   
That made his gaze snap back to the marketer.   
"By someone higher than me?"   
Came his new demand that made the marketer flinch.   
"...By her parents. They are not higher than you."   
"Then I'll be taking her. Release her from the binds or I'll do it myself."   
As the marketer scrambled to obey, he looked back to the woman, even if he could smell the angering fear rolling off the other man like an ocean's tide returning.   
"What is your name my dear?"   
His tone was soft, gentle as he gazed at her.   
"...Kyiedra sir..."   
Her voice was tired, soft and and hard to hear, like the way she looked. Finally, a soft smile crossed his face, giving a slight bow to which she was startled to see.   
"Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Atticus Kessler and from this point forward, you will live with me until you decide if you'd like to leave."   
Offering a hand, Kyiedra blinked in surprise, not sure whether to take it before the one beside her nudged her.   
"Take it, you never belonged in this line anyways."   
The dark haired companion insisted, her own antlers only half grown, a smile crossing her face as she looked at Kyiedra.   
Kyiedra tiredly returned her smile before taking Atticus' hand.   
"...Thank you...Sir. I...owe you my life."   
Pulling Kyiedra closer, his arms went around her in a hug before a smirk crossed his face, looking to the marketer. The rage was immediately evident on his face but before he could yell, Atticus was already turning away.   
"Lets head home my dear, you need a good amount of rest and some actual food."   
She'd been mistreated, he wasn't sure if he could reverse the affects but he sure as hell was going to try.   
Hand on her shoulder, he led her up the stairs as the angry marketer led the rest of the line away.   
"This will be your new home, until you've gotten your strength back up you're not allowed to do any chores. You're a guest, not a servant. Understood?"   
She seemed suprised, looking up at him as he pushed the doors to his home open.   
"But-But sir, thats all ive ever been!"   
"No longer. Understood?"   
Atticus was firm when he spoke, looking to her again.   
"Higher ranking women dont posess the strength to do such chores constantly which is why you are forbidden from them. You are unable to complete them, i would rather not see you collapse from the effort. We begin immediately."   
"Be-Begin what?"   
His gaze moved up once more, looking towards the hall as he gently lead her to it.   
"Your recovery. Once you are fully recovered from your overexhausting experience, then we'll begin the work to increase your strength so you may do as you please more often."   
They were silent as Atticus lead them down the hall, nodding to servants who looked at them when they passed. Soft whispers could be heard, not echoing but reaching her ears easily.   
'Shes so pretty, her antlers look like his.'   
'Do you think they're related?'   
'No no, she has green eyes, his are blue.'   
'She's definitely a high rank.'   
She didnt know what it meant to be a higher rank, her arms wrapping around herself in her nervousness before they reached what seemed to be the dining room.   
A massive table with so many chairs she was sure this was the dining room.   
"Matryoshka! Prepare a bowl of soup, please!"   
Atticus' voice rang out clear through the room, making her stumble with a wave of dizziness to which he immediately steadied her.   
"I apologize, come sit and regain your senses dear."   
Gently, he took her to his own seat, pulling it out and urging her to sit. Once she did, he pushed in the chair and took the one diagnal to her, elbows resting on the table as his skeletal tail swayed behind himself.   
"My dear, how old were you when you were sold to the marketer."   
Kyiedra looked to him, gaze only pary distracted when the cook headed out with a tray in hand.   
"I was five...when my antlers first started growing. They said it was impossible and that i was a traitors child. Mother hadn't been true and betrayed father to have a higher child. When father found out, he sold me to the line. I haven't seen them since."   
The cook, Matryoshka she guessed, set the tray before her as a smile crossed her face.   
"Welcome to our home, my name is Matryoshka. I'm the cook so if youre ever hungry be sure to stop by and tell me." Her voice was clear, smooth despite the deep tone it had. Her antlers were a dark chocolate, mostly formed and matched the chocolate hair that sat on her head.   
"Thank you..."   
Kyiedra returned, looking to her soup as the cook headed off before she picked up the spoon and took a sip.   
It was a light soup, one her malnourished stomach took to easily and before long she'd devoured it all.   
Atticus couldnt help a smile on his face as she watched, the dullness in her eyes had brightened but not much as she set the bowl down once more, using the napkin to clean her face.   
"Thank you...i fell better than i have in a while..."   
"You'll feel much better in the morning. Come, Matryoshka will take care of the dishes. Its not common for a servant to be able to bathe themselves, do you know how?"   
He stood to his feet, pulling out her seat as she gave a nod and stood as well.   
"Good, i will retrieve a set of clean clothes for you when you are finished. Tomorrow, you will be fitted for your own though it may take some time before they are complete."   
Offering a hand, Kyiedra once more took it before he lead her out of the room and down a different hall once more.  
His home was massive, bigger than what she was used to until they arrived what seemed to be his room.   
"You may use my bath, its always filled seeing as i had the luck in having a natural spring that drains itself. If you need anything, ill be right here in my room reading a book."   
Letting her step into the room, he closed the door behind her before he took a seat and picked up said book, legs crossing as he began to read.   
Marveling at the size of the bath-room, she took in the large spring that made up most of it. The waterfall that came from the stone wall was obviously natural and it made her realize, the home had been built around it.   
Remembering why she was in here, she stripped from her clothes, laying them on a shelf so they werent just laying around before she stepped into the water.   
The steaming water immediately soothed her ever aching muscles and she couldn't help sinking into the water to her chin. Her hands cupped some of the water, carefully pressing it to her face before washing it off. The way the water went over her tired made her fall into a more relaxed exhaustion.   
It felt better now that she was getting clean, running her hands through her hair. The door creaked open and she spun around, startled until she realized it was simply another servant.   
The small pale antlers in short hair creamy hair showed she wasnt any of the high ranks. But she was cute and the lively look in her eyes was enough to say she could trust the household.   
"Oh! Im sorry if i startled you, Atticus sir asked i bring these in here so he wasn't disturbing you."   
Kyiedra gave a nod, sinking into the water again but stopped the girl when she'd turned to leave.   
"Uhm how...how long have you been here?"   
The servant turned, confused for a moment before she did a quick count.   
"Since i was a kid! He bought me off of an abusive buyer and brought me here! Im only a hundred and three, but it still feels like yesterday when he took me from the other."   
The bright smile on her face made Kyiedra relax further, her own smile forming slowly.   
"...he's so nice...im Kyiedra, whats your name?"   
The servant's smile seemed to widen.   
"Karino. Its nice to meet you miss Kyiedra. I do think you'll enjoy your stay here."   
With that, Karino headed out of the bath-room, leaving Kyiedra to finish her cleaning session in peace.   
When she was finished, she stepped out of the water and took a towel from the shelf.   
She'd officially met two different people here and both seemed to enjoy being in this household.   
Running the towel over her skin, she winced at the still present bruises.   
Not even a day old, they should be gone by morning though, if not then the afternoon tomorrow.   
With that, she hung the towel before taking the clothes she'd been presented to find a simple dress, brightly colored and loose. Perfect for her aching self.   
Stepping away from the water, she pulled it on, adjusting the billowing sleeves.   
It went to her ankles, the fabric was soft and while it fit loosely, it still met the shape of her body.   
Taking the towel once more, she carefully wrung out her hair before rubbing it dry and hanging it to dry.   
A brush caught her attention, swiping it up and running it through her hair a few times to get the tangles out.   
Then she set it back and opened the door, stepping out.   
"Im finished...Atticus, sir."   
The other looked up from his book, gaze flicking to her before he nodded.   
"Are you feeling any better?"   
Giving a nod, Kyiedra ended yawning rather widely, a hand flying to her mouth and mumbling a soft 'excuse me'.   
Atticus chuckled before he set his book aside and stood to his feet.   
"Come along, i will take you to a spare room. And then tomorrow we'll beging the official introductions and the tour of your new home."   
Offering a hand to her, Kyiedra took it without hesitation, following as she was lead out of his room and down towards the hallway.   
"Your recovery will take some time dear and to be frank Im surprised you hadnt been deemed useless and killed."   
That made Kyiedra blanch, stumbling at the thought of that alone.   
Glancing back Atticus hesitated in his step to make sure she was alright as she gained her footing again.   
"I apoloze, thats not something you want to hear. I am simply grateful i found you before they decided on that."   
Pausing at a door, he pushed it open and lead her inside.   
It was just as grand as his had been.   
Large bed, the massive wardrobe, the dressers and chairs with an empty bookcase behind it.   
"Oh its lovely..."   
"And its yours until you fully recover. Go ahead and get some rest, I'll be by in the morning to check on you."   
Giving a nod to her, he bent in a slight bow before gently closing the door behind himself and heading off.   
For a moment she just stood there, wondering if it all were a dream before she headed to the bed.   
But as her hands ran along the smooth covers, feeling the soft underside and the relaxing slump of the mattress beneath it, she couldnt help a smile as she curled up beneath the blankets.   
No, it wasnt a dream. She was actually here.   
With a wide yawn, she curled in the blanket further before she was sound asleep. 


End file.
